evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Nocimonorcen
Nocimonorcen is an ancient book of prehistoric spells used to trap, imprison, and destroy demons. Ash Williams refers to it as the "bizzaro version" of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. History Little is known about the history of the Nocimonorcen other than it was likely created around the same time as the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. It contains powerful spells used to trap, imprison, and destroy demons, and even just being in its presence can strike fear into Deadites. As it is a threat to demons, demons are constantly trying to destroy it. After one attempt, the Nocimonorcen protected itself by using one of its own spells to disguise itself as a human female named Wendy. Wendy was presumably adopted or created parents for herself, and eventually got a job working at a preschool. It was around this time that she met Ash Williams, who fell in love with her and they began a relationship. Ash began to play in poker tournaments at the Inventory in the hopes of winning enough money to pay for their honeymoon. Seeing Wendy as away he can finally put his demon killing past behind him, Ash planned to propose to her at a Mexican restaurant. The proposal went well at first, with Wendy finding the ring hidden in her margarita, a Mariachi band playing, and Ash getting down on one knee to propose to her. However, at that moment, Deadites attacked. Ash managed to fight them off, but he noticed that not only did Wendy not freak out at all, but the Deadites seemed to be afraid of her. Later, at S-Mart, Ash and Wendy were tagging gifts for their wedding registry when they were attacked by a demon-possessed doll. Ash managed to fight it off and demanded to know who sent the doll. The doll said it was demon-possessed and that wrapping itself in plastic was the only way to get close enough to "The Word Made Flesh" in order to kill her before melting. At the urging of Brock Samson, Ash consulted with Professor Orpheus, who informed him about Wendy's true identity as the Nocimonorcen and how her getting close to Ash was likely due to his reputation as a "studly demon-killing guy" because she needed a hero to protect her from the demons. Ash was dismayed that the girl of his "normal life dreams" only wanted him to protect her from demons, but agreed to go find the ingredients needed for a spell that would hide the Nocimonorcen from the demons forever. However, when he returned with the ingredients, his apartment was being attacked by demons who were after Wendy. Ash joined Professor Orpheus in fighting them off, but there were too many of them, and a portal to hell was opening as well. Wendy unleashed a seraphim scream that destroyed the demons, then gave Ash one last kiss before turning back into the Nocimonorcen. Ash managed to use a spell from the Nocimonorcen to close the portal and save the world, but Wendy was gone. However, he did find the engagement ring in the wreckage, complete with a new engraving: "My life's an open book." Category:Poker Night 2 Category:Objects